Rhys Sutherland
'''Rhys Sutherland '''is the brother of Peter Sutherland and the father of Laura DeGroot, Dani and Kirsty Sutherland. He's the adoptive father of Jade Sutherland and the husband of Shelley Sutherland. He's also the ex-wife of Beth Hunter and the stepfather of Beth's children; Scott, Kit, Robbie, Henry and Matilda Hunter. He's the former lover of Angie Russell. Backstory When Rhys' wife, Shelley was pregnant with twins, she gave birth to twin daughters. But unaware to them, one of the twins was accidentally switched after she was born, the Sutherland's twin was switched with the DeGroot's baby. Storylines Rhys, his wife Shelley and their three teenage daughters Dani , Kirsty and Jade, where a new family in the series tat relocate to Summer Bay after purchasing Summer Bay House and the adjoining Caravan Park from Pippa Ross. Rhys takes over the running of the surf club kiosk. When Shelley brings home Brodie Hanson from the local drop-in centre, Rhys has reservations at first but they foster her. Rhys is enraged when he learns Dani has been raped by Kane Phillips and this causes friction within the family. Matters are made worse when Kane is found not guilty and Rhys tries to drive him out of town. Kane eventually leaves of his own accord. Rhys' brother, Pete and his son Max, arrive for a visit. It soon becomes apparent that Pete is on the run facing gambling debts and he flees leaving Max in Rhys and Shelley's care. Kirsty's rebellion begins to test Rhy's patience and matters are not helped when she begins seeing Kane, who had saved her and Shelley's lives on a cruise. Rhys forces Kirsty to choose between the family and Kane. Kirsty initially choose's the family but runs away with Kane for a while. Kane eventually dumps Kirsty leaving her to return to the family. Angie Russell, a former flame of Rhy's arrives in the bay for their 40th birthday and causes havoc by alleging that Rhys is the father of her son, Dylan. This news threatens to tear the Sutherland's apart. It's later revealed to the shock of Angie and the Sutherlands, that Rhys is not Dylan's father but the damage to Rhys and Shelley's marriage is done and Shelley moves to the city, leaving Rhys and the girls Heartbroken. Kane later returns and gets back together with Kirsty provoking Rhys' anger even further. Dani is later jailed for running over Kane and Rhys struggles to forgive Kirsty for siding with Kane over her sister. Rhys begins a new relationship with Beth Hunter and they later become engaged despite the arguments between their respective broods. On Rhys and Beth's wedding day, everybody is present except for Kirsty who has eloped with Kane. After Dani slowly warms to Kane, Rhys drops his hostilities with Kane. After Kirsty is diagnosed with a kidney problem and miscarries, Shelley returns to donate her kidney. The Sutherlands later discover Jade was switched at birth with another baby, Laura DeGroot. Shelley and Rhys began to spend a great deal of time together and eventually fall in love again. Rhys breaks Beth's heart and reunites with Shelley in the city and they remarry a year later.